The present invention relates to industrial scale vacuum cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to novel apparatus for supply and take-up of the vacuum hoses of such apparatus.
Vacuum cleaning equipment of the type used, for example, in cleaning buses normally includes a flexible hose several inches in diameter and long enough to reach the length of the bus plus an additional length to communicate with the trash-receiving means and blower outside the bus. Obviously, a hose of such size and length can be quite bulky and awkward to handle, particularly when coupled with the requirement of manipulating the hose and attached vacuum intake head through aisles and between seats of a bus. Thus, the efficiency of the cleaning operation is limited by the physical constraints imposed by the size and bulk of the hose.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide vacuum cleaning apparatus having means facilitating handling of a relatively large vacuum hose.
More specifically, the object is to provide means for effecting winding and unwinding movement of a flexible hose with respect to a rotatable drum in association with vacuum cleaning equipment wherein reversible controls for the hose drive means are location on the handle of the vacuum intake head.
In a more general sense, the object is to provide novel and improved industrial scale vacuum cleaning equipment.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.